1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handler for testing a modular integrated circuit (IC). More particularly, the invention relates to a device for compensating for heat deviation in a modular IC test handler.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a modular IC, having a plurality of IC chips and other devices soldered on a substrate to form an integrated circuit, is subjected to various tests, after fabrication and before shipment, in order to inspect for defects. The modular IC has a very important function with respect to the different components mounted on a mother board of a computer, and thus discovering defects prior to installation is very important.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary modular IC test handler for automatic loading/unloading and testing modular ICs. The modular IC test handler of FIG. 1 includes a loading part 1 for mounting a plurality of modular ICs positioned on a tray on a test carrier C, a pre-heating chamber 2 through which the test carriers C, each having a tray of modular ICs mounted thereon, are conveyed in succession by a conveyor (not shown) and then heated/cooled to a preset temperature, a test chamber 3 for mounting the modular ICs disposed on the carrier C on a test socket 7 connected to an external testing device and carrying out testing, a defrosting chamber 4 for cooling or heating the modular ICs by cooling or heating the respective carriers C so that the modular ICs return to an initial room temperature state, and an unloading part 5 for separating tested modular ICs from the carrier C, classifying, and then loading the modular ICs on designated trays according to a test result. The modular IC test handler carries out a room temperature test, a high temperature test, and a low temperature test within a preset temperature range.
However, heat generated in the modular IC itself during testing, when the modular IC is mounted on the test socket 7 in the test chamber 3, not only damages the modular IC, but also impedes testing within an accurate temperature range, resulting in poor testing efficiency. Accordingly, in the related art, a device for compensating for heat deviation was developed and employed for solving the foregoing problem. In the related art device, a sprayer fitted to a press unit, which presses and connects the modular IC to the test socket, sprays cooling fluid, such as liquid gas, for example, liquid nitrogen, toward the modular IC, thereby suppressing heat deviation in the modular IC.
However, the related art device for compensating for heat deviation has poor heat compensation efficiency because, though the cooling fluid is designed to be sprayed toward and between a plurality of modular ICs connected to the test sockets, the cooling fluid can not be directly sprayed onto a surface of the modular IC chip, the actual heat generating body, which is attached to a respective modular IC.